


Afraid

by Blueyedgurl



Series: Spooky season 2020 [19]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nymphs & Dryads, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic, Shapeshifting, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl
Summary: @Reylo_prompts: Ben hates scary movies but watches them for his girlfriend Rey but when a scary situation actually occurs he takes business easily without fear or hesitation.  #monstober Prompt for day for day 20
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Spooky season 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954030
Comments: 16
Kudos: 114
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by a Nelly Fertado Song

Ben hated scary movies. They were creepy and icky and made him feel tingly and nervous. 

He didn’t understand why anyone would want to feel afraid. The world could be scary and uncertain enough.

Even as a kid he hated them, his friends would all get together and fawn over the famous actors in their cult slasher roles and he could do nothing but cover his eyes and wait for the torture to be over. 

So, of course now, as an adult, he has a girlfriend that loved scary movies. She insisted on having whole entire movie marathons. She made specially themed snacks and wore short little sleep shorts and fluffy, ugly socks and expected him to curl dutifully around her. 

He does of course, in no universe would he ever tell her no. 

The plus side is that he can distract himself with the skin of her bare legs that brush against his while they snuggle on the oversized sofa. Or he can allow his mind to wander as his fingers graze the soft skin of her midriff. 

During the scary parts she would hold him tight and cover his eyes for him as if she’s his protector. At first, he didn’t care for it. He felt like it was his job as the man to protect her. He was three times her size, it should be him that helps her to feel safe. But he’s grown since then and has come to grow a new found respect for the movies she holds so dear. 

Movies were really the reason they were together.

They had been neighbors and they would go grab dinner and watch a movie. Simple really. 

And honestly if Ben would have thought someone like Rey could be interested in someone like him, he would have realized what these dinner and movie nights were. Rey’s attempts to get him to take her on dates.

At first it started with movies that weren’t so bad, simple action films. But Rey would still tuck herself next to him to feel safe and comforted. Who was he to push her away? He liked when she touched him.

But when she found out he hated horror films she was determined to get him to like them. They visited all kinds of sub-genres and he would spend all day with her watching movies.

The weekend of the too many jump scares was a bit too much for him. She was very, supportive though. Rey cupped his cheeks and kissed his face until she was straddling his lap and his hands were cupping her ass and things kind of moved forward from there.

They went on real dates that he actually knew were dates and she moved into his apartment because it was bigger, and she could have an art room. He liked that his home was her home.

Now she cuddled him every day, scary movie or not and he found all sorts of nice little distractions to make him feel better until he fell asleep. 

It was the kind of therapy he was willing to accept for this situation. He's get scared and Rey would soothe the timid beast inside.

However, because of how he grew up he had a reputation for being soft and weak. Of never being enough.

It didn’t help that his girlfriend was bold, one might even say feral, despite her small stature. As a dryad she was short, petite and had delicate wings. They made it so she could easily be taken advantage of by someone who wished to harm her. Sometimes Ben felt like he wouldn't be able to protect her if it really mattered.

Now Rey wasn’t tiny per se, but she was small enough that they got a lot of curious questions about their sex life. They made Ben blush furiously, and Rey would just look that the person who asked and tell them rather smugly that everything worked more than fine.

It wasn’t that a human dating a dryad was strange, their world was a mix of humans and mythical creatures. Most humans even shapeshifted, but not Ben. He didn’t shape shift when he was a kid or when he came of age. He didn’t shape shift when the other kids teased him, and he didn’t shapeshift when his fear of scary movies were at its peak, he didn’t shapeshift when his parents fought, and he didn’t shape shift when his uncle threatened to kill him to get him to change. 

Nope he just stayed the same old taller and broader than the average person, Ben. 

At first a few of his friends teased him for how Rey took care of him during movies, but when they realized that Ben now had a girlfriend that fawned and fussed over him, they teased him mercilessly. That was until Rey heard and they caught a glimpse of her temper, they were soon quiet after that. 

Sometimes Ben would ask her what she saw in him.

“I’m not anything special.” He would pout after a particularly rough day of work. Sometimes, he just felt incomplete.

“Oh? Careful, that’s my boyfriend you’re talking about and thems fightin words.” Rey would say, he forced a smile and she made a determined face and came and sit on his lap. 

“You are kind, gentle, caring, affectionate, smart, and beautiful.” Each word punctuated with a kiss to his cheeks, his nose, his brow, and his mouth. “I wouldn’t trade you for anything.” She said to him careful to look him in the eye to make sure he was listening. 

He kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her, not wanting to let her go.

“C’mon. Let’s go get something for dinner. I’m sure you’re hungry.” She told him, he nodded and they grabbed coats and were quickly headed out the door. 

They ate at the little taco place down the street and were full and sleepy when they left the restaurant.

When they were on their way back from dinner, they took a little short cut through an alley so they could avoid the crowd coming out of the theater. 

It was then that they were cornered by a gang of ogres, 3 to be exact. Rey clung to his arm. And he could feel her wings flutter nervously at his back. 

She was afraid. Rey was never afraid.

“Fly away Rey.” Ben told her through gritted teeth, ready to make an honest attempt to fight for her.

When one of their assailants approached to grab Rey up before she could get away a roar tore out of Ben and he felt a strange vibration through his body. 

It was then that he realized he was suddenly on all fours positioning himself between the threats and Rey. 

His breath was smoke and ash, while a thick orange substance was dripping from his maw.

The attackers looked confused and alarmed and fled the alley. Ben went to give chase, but Rey held him firm around his neck. 

Her face was filled with surprise and wonder, and she stroked his face and down his neck.

“You changed.” She said, a smile breaking across her face. “You’re my hero.” She said as she kissed his cheek, careful not to touch the hot cinders coming from his mouth.

“Take me home Ben.” She said as she got onto his back with shaking legs and draped herself over him.

She was a comforting weight. 

He carried her home dutifully, the walk calming enough that he could shift back before going into their home. He really didn’t want there to be burn marks on the carpet.

When he returned to his human form Rey hugged him and peppered his face with kisses. Her eyes were wet from unshed tears and he carried her up the stairs to their apartment. 

For once he was the one that got to comfort and care for her after something scary. He crawled into bed and pulled her in with him and they snuggled under the covers, his skin unusually hot.

“You shifted.” She said, still a little awe struck.

“What was it like?” He asked. 

“Amazing, beautiful. A bit terrifying for them I think.” She giggled. “And pretty hot.” She said as she cupped his cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss as she hooked her leg over his hip.

“I think you were a hellhound. You were black and dog like, but it was like you breathed smoke and dripped lava from your mouth.” She said, brushing his hair back from his face. 

“My grandma was a hellhound.” Ben mused he was proud to carry on Grandma Padme’s form.

“She’s be so proud of you. I’m so proud of you.” Rey cooed as she kissed him and snuggled closer, her hand inching up the inside of his t-shirt.

He rolled on his back for her to straddle him, the way he liked, her wings spreading wide above them. She liked it like this, too.

“That actually explains quite a bit about you.” Rey hummed as her fingers toyed around the sleeves of his shirt.

“What does?”

“Well, that you knot me sometimes.” She said averting his eyes a bit nervously.

“Wait? You mean that’s not normal?” Ben asked, slightly panicked.

“Not for plain humans, no. But those who shapeshift into hellhounds… well… I would say that it probably is.”

Ben had never considered that part of him abnormal. Certainly, other parts but never that one.

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?” He asked cupping her cheeks so she’d look at him.

“I didn’t want you to feel bad. You’re already so down on yourself. Plus, I enjoy it thoroughly.” She said with a lip bitten smirk.

“So, you like it?” He asked, wanting to be sure. 

“Hmm. Have I ever implied that I didn’t?” She ground against him then and he realized the cuddly portion of their day was over and swiftly moving into something else. 

Pleasure bloomed through him and he shook his head speechless. 

“You’re so perfect, all of you is perfect. Protective and soft.” She breathed as she kissed down his neck pushing his shirt up as she went. “Big and strong.” She murmured as she kissed his chest as she rolled his shirt up over his head. 

She gave him a devilish little smile and he knew she was going to wring every ounce of pleasure out of him. 

How did he get so lucky?

“You’re so giving.” She gave a lick to his belly button and he knew that compliment had multiple meanings. 

He lifted his hips so she could tug down his pants, eyeing his cock as she worked the fabric down his legs. 

He felt her breath over the skin of his cock, and he gasped, and it twitched greedily for her. 

She hovered over him, her wings fluttering excitedly before she took a long broad lick up the underside of his shaft. 

“Rey.” He practically shouted, his hand going to her hair in attempt to ground himself.

She hummed as she gave gentle kitten licks and he knew that this was as pleasurable to her as it was to him.

He watched as her hand disappeared between her legs and he desperately wanted to taste her. 

She sucked his head into her mouth, and he couldn’t help but buck into the warm, wet, heat of her mouth, her lips stretched around his cock. 

It was moments like this when he was reminded that she was so small.

She could barely take a third of his cock into her mouth and the sight was obscene. 

She bobbed on what she was able, her hand pumping the rest of his cock occasionally pausing to tease around where his knot sometimes appeared. The sounds of her hums and her slurps as she worked him over were just as enjoyable as her actions.

When she pulled off of him a string of saliva still connected them, and her lips were pink and swollen from her efforts. 

“So, good Rey. So good.” He hummed happily and she smiled at him heavy lidded.

He took her wrist and pulled her up to straddle his face.

“Baby, this is supposed to be about you.” She whined as his mouth made contact with her already wet folds.

He groaned as he licked into her. Her flavor coating his tongue.

He ate her out eagerly his hands gripping her waist to help keep her upright and to keep her where he wanted. He could feel her wings flutter against his wrists and forearms, and he was eager to make her come. 

“Ben.” She gasped when he sucked on her clit, he knew she was close.

He hummed and lapped eagerly before sucking her clit back into his mouth only for her to writhe above him.

His chin was slick with her release and it was a heady feeling, being marked by her.

She pulled herself off with shaky limbs and instead of lowering herself down onto his cock she turned away from him and got on her hands and knees.

Her wings were spread over her back and the view of her bent over in front of him made his mouth water. 

He couldn’t help himself from kneeling behind her to lap at her wet folds.

“Ben. Fuck me please.” Rey pleaded as he circled her clit with his tongue. He’d be more than happy to make her come like this but he was eager to give her what she begged for.

He grunted and something animalistic seemed to take over as he entered her from behind. She was tight and wet, and she rocked back against him, eager for him to fill her. 

When they first started having sex, he was always worried. He was afraid he’d hurt her, since he was so much bigger. But the more they were together the more he realized that she was built to be filled by him. 

After a few thrusts his hips her flush with her ass and he couldn’t help but squeeze and knead them as he started to fuck her slowly.

He knew what she wanted. She wanted him to fuck her roughly and thoroughly, to make his knot pop, but he wanted to savor her first. She squirmed and her wings fluttered impatiently, and he gripped the back of her neck to still her.

“Stay still, I want to savor this.” He practically growled at her.

She purred at his uncharacteristic handling of her and her pussy squeezed around his cock and he had to bite his lip to keep from losing control.

He bent over her so his nose was near her neck.

“Do you know how perfect you are?” He growled in her ear as he continued his slow pace.

“Do you know that I’d do anything for you?” He couldn’t stop himself from nibbling on her ear.

She shuddered and mewled below him and he started fucking her faster and more harshly, the way that he knew she liked. The way he knew she wanted him to. 

He knew she was getting lost in her pleasure as she collapsed to rest her head on the bed, and he couldn’t help but bow over her. His sweat dripping down onto her back to collect into the furrow of her spine

“All mine, Rey.” He said, the dark animal nature hidden within him coming out to stake it’s claim.

His possessiveness pushed her over the edge and her writhing and spasming brought him to a razor’s edge of bliss. He fucked her through her release before reaching his hand around her to play with her clit, he wanted her to come again.

“One more sweetheart. I know you have it in there. All for me. Need you to come all over my cock, then I’m going to knot you and you’re going to be all mine. Fill you up with my cum.” He promised. He knew this side was a rare treat for Rey, not that he didn’t enjoy it when it appeared.

She shouted hoarsely when she came her hips thrusting involuntarily as his knot caught in her to keep him connected to her. His cum pumping into her and her spasming cunt extended his pleasure.

He rested his forehead on her back, kissing up her spine. 

“Fuck Ben. That was perfect. Exactly what I needed.” She panted below him.

He gently maneuvered them to rest at their sides. He propped himself up on his elbow to brush the hair way from Rey’s face and press gentle kisses against her shoulder.

“Hmmm, there’s my gentle beast.” She said contentedly cupping his jaw with her hand.

“Rey?” Ben said, a question. In the last half-hour he had come to a realization about his life.

“Yeah, baby?” She said sleepily.

“I love you.” He said as he burrowed his face in her neck.

“Hmm, I love you, too.”

“Will you marry me?” He asked her, his heart racing.

She did her best to turn to him and her eyes were soft as if she couldn’t believe him.

“Really?” She showed him so much love but just never seemed to expect it to be returned in full.

“Really.” 

“Why you gotta ask me when I can’t properly face you?” And the tear that tracked her cheek made him hurry to gently readjust them, so she was draped over his chest. It was her perch and she belonged there always.

“Rey, will you marry me?” He tried again, cheeks blushing now that he had her full attention on him.

“Of course.” She said beaming at him and kissing him softly, as if she was savoring the moment.

He clutched him to her, realizing it was this moment that made him feel complete and not the beast that he had discovered in the alley.


End file.
